(xxx) Something I Need To Tell You
by Eve111
Summary: "Pewdie…" Cry said, his voice small. "I… There's something I need to tell you…" Pewdie cocked his head to the side, the small smile still apparent on his face. "Yes?" "I…" Cry looked down, hiding his face. He felt so exposed. "I've always… Loved you." PewdiePie and Cryaotic relationship. Yaoi/slash/smut. PewdieCry. Don't read if you don't want.


PewdieCry relationship. PewdiePie/Cryaotic Yaoi/Smut/Slash. Don't read if you don't want. Does not imply that Cry or Pewdie are gay in real life (Or bisexual). A simple fan pairing.

•••

Cry looked up at the older man he sat with. Pewdie always looked so much _taller_ when they sat beside each other… Cry turned back to face the sunset in front of them, nuzzling his head into the side of Pewdie's chest. He moaned quietly.

Pewdie kept staring at the sunset for a while, his legs swinging and his arm around Cry. It was beautiful. _Beautiful._ Cry whimpered again, and Pewdie looked down to see Cry staring up at him, his mask still only slightly on his face. Pewdie smiled warmly, and grasped the mask by its sides, gently taking it off to reveal Cry's face. The poor boy was covered in bruises from the time his brother used to beat him, but Pewdie had grown used to it.

"Yes, what is it Cry?"

"Pewdie…" Cry said, his voice small. "I… There's something I need to tell you…"

Pewdie cocked his head to the side, the small smile still apparent on his face. "Yes?"

"I…" Cry looked down, hiding his face. He felt so _exposed_. "I've always… Loved you."

There was silence, and Cry squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of what Pewdie might say. He felt Pewdie's arm tighten around him, but in a comforting way.

"It's alright Cry."

Cry looked up questioningly.

"I do too."

Cry felt his jaw unhitch and open slightly. He inhaled a quick breath feeling the air rush past his lips. He looked down for a few seconds, before shuffling closer to Pewdie, and resting his head on the other's jeans.

"Pewds?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you love me?"

Silence.

"I love you like I love Cutie."

"R-Really?"

"Turns out I'm bisexual. What can I do? I've fallen for you too."

"P-Pewds?"

"Yes?"

"Can I…Can we…. Go home?"

Pewdie nodded slowly, and lifted Cry's head from his lap, slowly standing up. He grasped Cry's hand, and handed him back his mask. Cry stared at the white circular object that Pewdie was offering him for a moment, then shook his head.

"No. No I don't need to hide myself to you."

Pewdie closed his eyes and smiled. His wish had been fulfilled… Cry loved him. He led the smaller MLG back to his house, before bringing him up to the bedroom, and falling backwards onto the bed. Cry followed, mimicking the action only seconds afterwards.

The two stared at the ceiling for some time before one spoke.

"…Cry?"

"Yes?"

"We're in my bedroom."

"Yeah?"

"We've both loved each other for some time…"

Cry was silent.

"Are you implying that-"

"Yes. God dammit _yes_!"

Cry's adrenaline spiked. He could hear his heart beating, and he knew that if he moved, he would shake uncontrollably. "O-Ok.."

Pewdie stood up without a seconds hesitation, running to the bathroom and grabbing a bottle of lube before rushing back into the bedroom. His adrenaline rush was causing him to move abnormally fast.

Still shaking due to the adrenaline pumping through him, Pewdie pulled off his clothes as quickly as he could, before pulling off Cry's. Both of them had both hardened already.

"C-Cry…" Pewdie stuttered, staring at the younger males small naked body. He looked so small and darn _submissive_.

"Yes Pewdie?" Cry's voice was airy and light.

"Turn around." Pewdie could feel his body shaking in anticipation. "Get on your hands and knees." Cry's was doing the same.

Pewdie watched as Cry obeyed his orders, his lust compelling him towards the other. He quickly rubbed on some lube before inching towards the other, and joining him on the bed.

Pewdie ran his fingers down Cry's waist, causing him to jerk at the ticklish sensation that came from touching those sensitive areas.

"P-Pewds…" Cry moaned softly. He felt Pewdie's fingers gently intruding him, poking around in places that God had never meant for them to go, but despite being so tight, it felt damn _good._

Pewdie leaned forward, and began tracing kisses down Cry's spine. He planted each kiss slowly and carefully, thinking about their meaning each time he gave Cry a new one. As he inched towards Cry's tailbone, he readied himself. _It was time._

"Are you ready?" Pewdie asked in a hushed whisper.

"No... Y-Yes…" Cry said, his voice shaking. He smothered his face in the bedsheets, trying to relax and prepare for the pain to come.

Pewdie didn't want to go slow, but knew he had to, otherwise he'd injure cry. He eased himself into his partner, and stopped when he was halfway in. God Cry was so damn _tight_! He _had_ to be a virgin…. Well... at least to anal sex. Pewdie never knew if Cry had ever had a girlfriend.

Cry whimpered, trying to muffle his noise with the bedsheets. He wanted this, and he didn't want to make a noise, but it was so darn _painful_! It felt like someone was _tearing _him apart through his _asshole_!

Pewdie forced himself in all the way, and Cry let out a short, sharp cry of pain, his body _immediately _tensing up.

"Relax Cry. I can feel you tensing."

"I- I can't help it!" Cry yelled through gritted teeth. "Ngh- AH!"

Pewdie gently pulled out himself, grabbing Cry by the waists to support him.

"Relax." He said, as Cry exhaled in relief. He eased himself back in once more, and gently licked along the length of Cry's spine, trying to distract him from the pain. Cry was no longer shouting, but he was still gritting his teeth.

Pewdie pulled out, and re-angled his hips.

"Cry?"

"Ng- Yes?"

"Be ready."

And with that, Pewdie forced himself in, finally hitting the spot he desired within his partner. Cry let out a yell of surprise. His entire body felt like it had been thrown off a cliff, on a roller coaster, while he was having lots of fun, all at the same time. His eyes bulged as the new sensation hit him for the first time. It was _mind-blowing_.

"Aww ahhh PEWDIE!" He yelled. The sensations were _overwhelming_! He couldn't keep himself upright. His body was going to _convulse _in pure pleasure if Pewdie continued hitting him!

Pewdie pulled himself, grunting as he did so, and forced himself back in, getting more violently into the moment by the second. Cry cried aloud once more, and shuddered, trying to keep himself upright. Pewdie's grip on him tightened.

Pewdie pulled out, and forced himself back in, and as he felt the pressure within him finally ease as he burst, he grasped his right arm tightly around Cry's shaft. Cry was shaking violently, nearing his limit.

As Pewdie pulled out of Cry with a slicking sound, Cry lost it. Pewdie's hand let go of him and he released everywhere, unloading the white liquid all over the bedsheets. He panted and used his arms to support his shaking frame as best he could while his essence spilled out.

As soon as Cry had finished, he fell, his head landing with a soft thud against the clean part of the bedsheets. He was exhausted, and he fell asleep with his bum still hanging mid-air as soon as his face hit the soft surface. Pewdie sighed in relief and happiness. As he laid back onto a pillow beside Cry, he smiled, and looked at the small males meek body. Cry had _definitely _been a virgin, but that was _amazing._


End file.
